Gerlinde Jocic
Gerlinde Jocic is the daughter of Getrimund, and Mialias Jocic making her a member of House Jocic. Gerlinde Jocic was born the second and final child of King Getrimund Jocic the king of Pannonia and born several years after her brother Gotrimund Jocic she would join the line of succession as her father would change the succession rights of the nation to make her in the line of succession. Gelinde Jocic would fall under the sway of Flemeth as Flemeth entered the court of Pannonia and unlike her brother who resisted the pull of Flemeth to a certain extent it was Gerlinde who openly worshiped at the alter of Malekor and became a trusted supporter of Flemeth. Gerlinde Jocic would be sent to Lucerne in order to assist Morrigan in her menipulation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, but as Gerlinde hated Morrigan she would not make her presence known and watched Morrigan witnessing her helping the Tree Hill defenders, and wanting to ruin something of Morrigan's she would begin infiltrating the Orc army and begin building her own forces. As Gerlinde made the final preparations for the attack on Tree Hill by her forces she was discovered by Morrigan and the two fought a brief battle but Gerlinde was able to escape fleeing Tree Hill to west of the city staying with her personal forces there. In the hours before the forces of Gerlinde were to attack the city of Tree Hill it was Morrigan that infiltrated the camp of Chigdrask's Orcs and killing her way inside the keep she would find that Chigdrask had already left with most of the Orcs to attack Tree Hill but Gerlinde remained behind with only a small elite guard and her closest goblin commander Knenkimm to defend her against Morrigan who would portal in Lucas Scott and several of his honor guard as the fight begin. Fighting in the keep of Chigdrask it was the forces of Gerlinde that were defeated and with the goblin forces there killed Gerlinde once again tried to escape but was stopped by Morrigan of whom was able to use Magi to lock her away into a Soulstone and thus keep her secret alive, and following this she portaled Lucas and his men back to Tree hill where they arrived minutes before the Tree Hill Raid of 5123. Characteristics Personality History Early History Gerlinde Jocic was born the second and final child of King Getrimund Jocic the king of Pannonia and born several years after her brother Gotrimund Jocic she would join the line of succession as her father would change the succession rights of the nation to make her in the line of succession. Loyalties Gelinde Jocic would fall under the sway of Flemeth as Flemeth entered the court of Pannonia and unlike her brother who resisted the pull of Flemeth to a certain extent it was Gerlinde who openly worshipped at the alter of Malekor and became a trusted supporter of Flemeth. Family Members Flemeth Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Flemeth - Mother Figure|link=Flemeth Ebrimud Jocic Cover.jpg|Ebrimund Jocic - Nephew|link=Ebrimund Jocic Relationships Morrigan Cover Amazing.jpg|Morrigan - Enemy|link=Morrigan Roswita.jpg|Roswita - Enemy|link=Roswita Category:People Category:People of Pannonia Category:Human Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Dead Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:Alteration School of Magi Category:Visigoth